Algo más
by loveangel7
Summary: ¿Cariño? ¿Amistad? ¿Hermandad?...Ninguno encajaba, pues lo que sentía era algo diferente, más grande. Lo que sentía, siempre parecía ser algo más.
1. Chapter 1

_M__ira cómo trabaja la adaptable naturaleza con este fin,_

_Los átomos individuales tienen unos a otros,_

_Se atraen, atraídos hacía el siguiente en posición,_

_Ordenados e impulsados a abrazar a su vecino_

_Alexander Pope_

_Un ensayo sobre el Hombre: Epístola III_

* * *

**Prefacio**

Inmortales, así se hacían llamar. Pero en situaciones tan peligrosas ¿Acaso estaban a salvo de la implacable muerte? En esta vida sólo existen dos opciones, ganar o perder; vivir o morir. Incluso los inmortales debían jugar bajo esas reglas. Había llegado el momento de que el mundo de lo desconocido cambiara. Para bien o para mal, esta vez terminaría todo. Todos se habían unido, atraídos por los lazos que habían cultivado por una eternidad. La muerte les asechaba, sin embargo ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente, porque después de todo eran una gran familia. A pesar de la incredulidad que mostraba la realeza de su mundo, ellos habían experimentado esa clase de amor por el que la gente muere sin dudarlo.

Frente a esos ojos de cálido color chocolate, ésta parecía ser una pesadilla más, pues soñaba con ellos en repetidas ocasiones. Rostros pálidos. Ropas negras. Todos ansiosos por asesinar. A ella le preocupa su familia, sus amigos, temía por sus vidas. Sin embargo la razón de que su corazón se parara en completo horror era por algo diferente...

Él debía apresurarse, correr mucho más rápido, pues su vida estaba en peligro; ella estaba en peligro, cerca del filo de la muerte. Su cuerpo temblaba ansiosamente, mientras se abría paso por los estrechos laberintos. Debía apresurarse, pues si ella moría, él moría también.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Felices Fiestas!

.

.

.

Hace diez años la vida de la familia Cullen había cambiado no solo con la transformación de su hermana Bella si no también con la llegada de un ser maravilloso a sus vidas. Una hermosa bebita bautizada por la combinación de los nombres de los abuelos y abuelas.

Ella era Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Un extraño nombre para una especial y casi única criatura, mitad humana y mitad vampiro. A través de la dulce niña corría sangre al igual que un humano, pero era fuerte, veloz e inimaginablemente inteligente como un vampiro. Aún así, habían cosas que eran únicas en su especie, su inusual corazón latía rápido como un colibrí, su piel era caliente, pero lo más extraño de todo es que crecía y aprendía con un rapidez asombrosa, por tal razón después de cumplir los ocho años de vida ella ya era una adulta completamente desarrollada que se detendría en ese estado para convertirse en una inmortal. Ella era una criatura inusual, pero lo que la hacía mucho más especial de lo que ya era, era su pequeño don, el transmitir sus propios pensamientos con tan solo un toque. Su familia tenía una teoría al respecto, que Nessie los dejaba entrar a su cabeza para nunca más dejarlos salir de ella…

Renesmee ahora era una encantadora muchacha de diez años de edad, pero que por su figura, su rostro y su inteligencia además de su madurez y gentileza le daban crédito a la edad de toda una mujer.

Con la llegada de Renesmee la familia Cullen cambió su monótono y vacio estilo de vida en uno nuevo lleno de alegrías y sorpresas. Además al parecer, ese ser maravilloso no venía solo, si no en paquete, sí, ese ser maravilloso traía una mascota incorporada. Un perro maloliente que con su simpatía y buen humor había conquistado a la familia.

El día de hoy ya había terminado para los mortales, pero la noche era larga para los que tenían vida eterna. En la gran mansión el sonido prolijo de un piano resonaba armoniosamente. Edward tocaba la hermosa nana de Bella, la canción que había compuesto cuando ella aún era humana, sus manos volaban por el piano y luego con simples tres notas terminaba la emotiva canción.

\- Fue increíble Papá – alagó Nessie.

Edward sonrió delicadamente a su hija y rápidamente se levantó del piano para ir tras su esposa que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y con la mirada llena de agradecimiento. Bella y Edward se amaban igual o más que hace diez años. Por ello con frecuencia se le escuchaba tocar la canción de Bella. Pero Edward no era el único talentoso de la familia. Nessie tomó rápidamente asiento en frente del hermoso piano de cola y colocó delicadamente sus manos en cima del piano, pero por unos breves segundos dudó sobre la canción que quería tocar. Había un millón de ellas, canciones escritas por grandes genios de la música y otras muchas escritas por ella misma. Miró a sus alrededores, y toda su familia estaba esperando escuchar la canción que iba a tocar. Ella había compuesto una canción para cada unos de ellos, exactamente como lo había hecho su padre. Miró a Esme, a Emmett, luego a Alice y luego… pudo detectar ese olor a tierra húmeda y ese corazón tan fuerte latir y retumbar en sus oídos a lo lejos. Renesmee sonrió ligeramente y dejó volar sus manos a través del piano. La canción tenía un aire feliz y divertido, el ritmo de la canción se acompasaba con el fuerte corazón que ahora entraba a la sala. La canción trasmitía profunda felicidad con cada nota que tocaba sus delicados dedos y luego conforme la canción transcurría esta se volvía suave y dulce. Antes de terminar, respiró profundamente y dejó una vez más volar sus manos a través de las teclas en una escala que terminaba en un agudo.

La castaña se levantó del piano y pronto todos empezaron a aplaudir, sus sonrisas eran grandes, llenas de satisfacción.

\- Renesmee, es hermoso – felicitó Bella aún en los brazos de Edward que sonreía orgulloso de su hija.

\- Cariño, tienes un don – felicitó alegre Esme.

\- Fue hermoso – alagó Rosalie – pero yo hubiera elegido otra canción – terminó de decir con evidente molestia en la voz, e inmediatamente todos sonrieron.

\- Celosa Rubiecita – bufó divertido.

\- Nunca, perro sarnoso – respondió con veneno en sus palabras.

Jacob agrandó aún más su sonrisa y fue directamente a abrasar a la persona causante de toda su felicidad.

\- Gracias Ness, mi canción – la abrazó con tanta fuerza que inevitablemente la levantó del suelo haciendo que los pies de la muchacha dejaran el suelo, y comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje, cosa que hiso reír a la muchacha.

\- Hey, Jake – llamó Jasper – mira esta preciosura – dijo mientras mantenía en alto una foto de un descapotable negro.

Jacob sonrió y deliberadamente soltó a Nessie en medio del aire haciendo que esta salga disparada en medio de la sala. Renesmee no tuvo problema alguno en aterrizar suavemente sobre sus pies, pero…

\- ¡Jacob Black!, ¡eres un idiota! – gritó cabreada, como se le ocurría dejarla así, ¡por un simple auto!

\- Sí – respondió sonriente – pero soy tu idiota – terminó de decir mientras le giñaba un ojo con esa perfecta sonrisa.

\- Idiota – susurró para ella misma mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón – ¿Por qué no puedo enojarme con él?- se preguntaba a sí misma con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Nadie puede – le aseguró Bella mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija.

\- A veces el cachorrito tiene sus encantos, nadie puede negarlo – respondió Alice uniéndose a ambas, no pasó ni un segundo y desde la cocina se escucharon los cómicos ladridos de Jake. Las tres chicas rieron juntas.

Después de unas cuantas horas, Jacob y Nessie ya habían sido alimentados por Esme. Renesmee había practicado en el piano junto a su padre mientras Jacob se entusiasmaba al ver el catálogo de automóviles que iba a ser de ayuda en la nueva adquisición de los Cullen. Después de otras horas, Bella junto a su hija se dedicaron a mirar una película y Jake luego de aburriese de molestar a Rose, había quedado rendido a ver la película junto a la pareja de madre e hija.

La película no era de acción, por lo cual Jake después de unos minutos ya se encontraba dormitando, pero un leve sonido, emitido por los suspiros de Renesmee lo despertaban de vez en cuando. Esto lo inquietó un poco, pero no acabó de despertarlo por completo. Lo que si le llamó la atención era la mirada perdida de la pequeña vidente de la familia, todos se daban cuenta y la tensión en el ambiente estaba incrementando, pero al parecer intentaban disimularlo por el bien de Nessie, o se lo estaban ocultando a él. Jacob no dejaría pasar esto, de ninguna manera.

"_Me lo tendrás que explicar luego Edward"_ retó Jacob en su mente.

Edward rompió por unos segundos la tranquilidad de su rostro y luego asintió suavemente mientras volvía a hacer volar sus manos a través del piano.

Jacob no tuvo otra opción más que prestar atención a la película, ésta era de lo más aburrida para el lobo, era una comedia romántica, donde el chico se enamora de la chica incorrecta mientras su mejor amiga estaba loca por él. Al final de la película el necio se daba cuenta que su mejor amiga había sido la indicada desde un principio y luego ambos vivían felices para siempre. Seguramente la falta de imaginación y lo clichés no significaban nada para los hollywoodenses.

Jacob no pudo estar más feliz cuando acabo por fin esa película de torturas. Perezosamente estiró los brazos y las piernas, para luego verse sumido en la conversación de las mujeres.

\- Te escuché suspirar toda la película – acusó sonriente Alice a su sobrina. Renesmee rápidamente se sonrojó.

\- A mi me pareció un poco cliché – Bella no era mucho de los romances, aunque había tenido uno que era digno de ser un drama de telenovela.

\- Eres una aguafiestas, Bella – reprendió cariñosamente Alice con una sonrisa en los labios que luego se desvió a Renesmee - El amor es lo más hermoso en la vida – dijo como si estuviera tratando de decirle las palabras claves, el acertijo de la vida.

\- Lastima que no puedas ver mi futuro, sería bonito saber quién será mi príncipe azul – Jacob paró las orejas ante lo dicho, ¿Ella quería un príncipe azul?... ¿no era un poco pronto para eso?…

\- No necesito ver tu futuro, para saber eso – ante lo dicho Jacob se quedó petrificado, mientras veía la expresión horrorizada de Bella, y juraba haber escuchado una equivocación en la prolija canción de Edward.

\- ¿Eh?

Todos tenían ganas de matar a Alice, ¡cómo se le ocurría decir semejante cosa! La imprimación se había convertido en una especie de secreto para Renesmee, había sido un acuerdo en silencio hecho por Jacob y sus progenitores. Definitivamente Alice no iba a salir bien librada de esta situación… aunque, Alice siempre salía bien librada de cualquier situación…

\- No me hagas caso.

\- Pero…

Renesmee estaba confundida, los vampiros definitivamente no se equivocaban y ninguna palabra era pronunciada en vano.

\- De todas maneras eres algo joven para estar pensando en eso, no lo crees – interrumpió Bella en los pensamientos de su hija. Bella había temido que este día llegara, había disfrutado tan poco de la infancia de su hija…

\- No lo sé, pero a mí me gustaría tener un amor así de bonito – respondió la chica con una ligera sonrisa en los labios y con las ilusiones floreciendo en su corazón.

"_Con_ _que le gustaría"_. Pensó Jacob

\- Jacob – dijo sutilmente Edward con la tensión en su rostro.

"_Aléjate de mis pensamientos…" _Retó Jacob mentalmente.

Había pasado años a lado de Edward y aún no se acostumbraba a que él le leyera continuamente los pensamientos. Jacob en verdad envidiaba a Bella, ella no era importunada por su esposo. De vez en cuando sería de ayuda que su amiga le prestara su escudo para poder pensar tranquilo. Si no era la manada la que se metía en su cabeza, era Edward, era irritante, pero en el fondo lo comprendía… Edward había sido bastante comprensivo con esto de la imprimación, y pues él era el padre…

"_Mi existencia se basa en sus necesidades, seré lo que ella quiera que sea, nada más, nada menos, de acuerdo. No es que esté buscando un romance con ella, aún no, así que tranquilízate, Edward" _

Renesmee era tan solo una niña, tenía diez años, obviamente la edad física y mental eran la de un adulto, pero sentimentalmente ella aún era joven. El no quería presionar la situación, es más no tenía ningún apuro en hacerlo, él adoraba como era su relación tal cual era en estos instantes. Jacob era su amigo, su protector y su hermano mayor, amaba la sencillez de sus sentimientos, se amaban el uno al otro de una forma infantil, y a él eso le parecía de maravilla.

"_Entendiste Edward" _dijo mentalmente conociendo de sobra que le estaría escuchando_** "**__sabes que estoy siendo sincero"_

\- Sigo pensando que eres muy joven para esto – recalcó Bella con mayor intensidad, Jacob no pudo evitar pero reír mentalmente, para su mala suerte ella detectó su buen humor y lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¡Bella! – Reclamó Alice y luego se dirigió deslumbrante a Nessie – cuando llegue el momento, haremos una gran boda – y ahí los tres al mismo tiempo se quedaron sin aliento, Alice definitivamente estaba tentando su futuro – será perfecto, y ambos serán como almas gemelas – "_¡Que rayos le sucede! ¡Está loca!"_ Pensaba Jacob a todo pulmón mental.

\- No lo sé, puede que mamá tenga razón, tal vez tenga que esperar para encontrar a la persona indicada. No sé si sea tan fácil como ir a la esquina y encontrar a mi alma gemela – en ese mismo instante Emmett estalló en risa y Jacob sonrió un poco ante lo dicho, parte por su gran nerviosismo y parte porque él sabía que iba a ser mucho más fácil que eso, absolutamente todo había estado arreglado desde su nacimiento.

\- No es gracioso – reclamó ella totalmente cabreada y sonrojada por la vergüenza.

"_¿Podía existir algo más encantador que ella enojada?" _Pensaba Jacob

– Son unos inmaduros.

Emmett se acercó violentamente a ella y la tomó por los cachetes - no te enojes cariño, eres tan adorable como un gatito encrespado, seguramente encuentras a tu media naranja más rápido de lo que piensas – terminó con otra de su carcajadas.

\- Emmett deja de molestarla – retó Bella, y luego se dirigió a Nessie – Vamos ya es hora que duermas, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela, tu también Jacob, ve a dormir.

\- Si, mamá – respondió Jake divertido, Bella sólo sonrió.

\- Ambos quédense esta noche aquí, mañana les haré un delicioso desayuno – prometió Esme emocionada.

\- Claro – respondió feliz Nessie.

\- Genial, tus desayunos son los mejores – respondió animado Jake – seguro que a Billy no le importa, una noche más, una noche menos.

\- Fantástico, tendré que escuchar sus ronquidos toda la noche – se quejó Rose.

\- Oh, vamos, admite que me amas – se burló Jake.

\- ¡Hey! – interfirió Emmett.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños, perro sarnoso, la eternidad no basta para odiarte.

\- Rose, eso fue grosero – reclamó Carlisle.

\- No importa, yo también te quiero rubia – terminó de decir con esa típica sonrisa burlona.

\- Y ¿a mí? – preguntó divertida Ness.

Jacob se dio vuelta para verla, su rostro con aquel brillo sagrado que siempre la acompañaba, su sonrisa perfectamente deslumbrante, y su mirada llena de alegría… Era perfecta, y él…

\- Oh, yo a ti, te adoro…

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos con las sonrisas más grandes que podían formar, ambos se adoraban con devoción, era un amor infantil, él la amaba y no le importaba nada más que ella en la vida, mientras que ella pensaba que Jacob era el mejor amigo que alguien pueda tener.

Renesmee sonrió con emoción una última vez y después de desear buenas noches a todos, se fue a su habitación. Todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio por unos segundos.

\- ¿Está dormida? – preguntó Jacob después de un tiempo.

\- Si – respondió Edward, leyendo los sueños de su hija – tú deberías hacer lo mismo – sugirió.

\- Ni de broma – respondió Jacob – dímelo Edward, de que se trata esa vez – preguntó recordando esa visión. Tanto Edward cómo Alice, se miraron en complicidad.

\- No es nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos por ahora – respondió rápidamente, pero con la mandíbula tensionada. Definitivamente Edward era un gran mentiroso, pero a Jacob, no le engañaría, lo conocía demasiado bien.

\- No me mantengas alejado de lo que va a suceder.

\- No eres el único, estos dos siempre andan con sus secretitos - dijo algo cabreado Emmett.

\- ¿Bella? – preguntó Jake.

\- No lo sé Jake – dijo algo resignada - sea lo que sea, a mí también me lo están ocultando.

\- Tiene que ver con Nessie, ¿verdad? – Concluyó rápidamente, su cuerpo ya sentía esas convulsiones – no juegues conmigo Edward, ¡¿Va a pasar algo con ella?!

\- Tranquilízate, quieres – pidió Alice – no sucederá nada malo con Nessie, bueno la verdad es que no puedo verla, así que no lo sé con seguridad.

\- Al grano.

\- Bien, los Voulturi se están moviendo.

Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, interpretando perfectamente el rol de estatuas humanas… lo único que se podía escuchar con claridad, era la tranquila respiración de Nessie que dormía en el piso superior, contrastada con la casi hiperventilación causada por el nerviosismo de Jacob.

\- Por favor, explícate mejor Alice – pidió Carlisle después de un tiempo.

\- Por mucho tiempo he visto cambiar sus decisiones, - comenzó a explicar Alice - no había nada seguro y el futuro se partía en muchas posibilidades, pero en estos días se han decidido. Por el momento lo único claro es que se dirigen a Brasil, para rastrear al padre de Nahuel, luego de un tiempo su futuro desaparece.

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Qué alguien, del que no puedo ver su futuro, interviene en el futuro de los Voulturi y al parecer es una intervención relevante – ante eso todos se tensaron y Jacob empezó a temblar más fuerte – alguno debió hacer algo para cambiar el futuro de los Voulturi, no puedo ver más.

Todos se tomaron un milisegundo para asimilar la nueva información y luego empezaron a bombardear con preguntas.

\- ¿Cuando irán a Brasil?

\- En dos meses.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscan allí?

\- Quieren ver al padre de Nahuel y castigarlo por sus acciones, cómo nos previnieron hace muchos años.

\- ¿Por qué ahora?- preguntó Jacob - Han pasado diez años.

\- El tiempo para los Voulturi es diferente – explicó esta vez Edward - pasan años para que actúen y tomen decisiones. Es por eso que no debemos preocuparnos aún, serán dos meses hasta que lleguen a Brasil. Por lo que veo no le harán daño a Nahuel ni a sus hermanas, tampoco tendrán roses con Zafirina y sus hermanas. No debemos preocuparnos, aunque debemos estar más alertas. Eso es todo.

\- Lo dices tan sencillamente, que pasa con esa visión de Alice que se borra – refutó Jake - Podría ser Nessie y eso me tiene los nervios de punta, Edward.

\- Eso sucede algunos meses después de Brasil, es cierto que podría ser Nessie, pero también podrías ser tu pateándoles el trasero – respondió divertido, ante esto Jacob se relajó un poco y sonrió – Mantendré segura a mi hija, Jacob, y aunque deseara que fueras tu quien cambia el destino de los Voulturi, creo que Nahuel es el más indicado, después de todo es el que está más involucrado.

\- Como sea, tenemos algunos meses, ¿verdad?

\- Estaré atenta a cualquier cosa más que pueda ver.

\- Alice – llamó Bella desesperada – si algo le llegase a suceder a ella...

\- No sucederá nada, Bella. Tranquilízate – aseguró Alice.

\- Pero si…

\- No le sucederá nada a Nessie, no si puedo detenerlo. Te lo prometo

Esta vez Alice parecía determinada a cumplir su promesa, Bella detectó eso, sabía que si su hija corría peligro, Alice le daría una puerta de escape a su hija, justo como lo hizo años atrás, tenía que confiar en eso…

\- No me agrada para nada esto… - se quejó Jacob - que quede claro, si llegó a ver alguna sanguijuela de esas, cerca de ella, lo mataré, no me importará nada más.

\- ¿No crees que eres un poquito sobre protector? – se burló ésta vez Emmett, aligerando el ambiente.

\- Después de todo ella es uno de nosotros – continuó Jasper de buen humor - De seguro que les patea el trasero antes de que tu siquiera puedas pestañear.

\- Muy graciosos, quisiera ver que podrían hacer ustedes, oh temibles chupasangres, contra mí- retó Jake divertido por el rumbo que tomó la discusión. No es que él pelearía en serio con ellos, nunca más lo haría, pero se habían vuelto excelentes compañeros de lucha para cuando estaba aburrido, pero había un problema…

\- No quiero nada de peleas – aclaró Esme – no mientras pueda observarlos.

\- Sólo jugábamos – se defendió Emmett, mientras corría para abrasarla con su tan típico abraso de osos, y ella reía en los brazos de él.

\- Nunca lo lastimaríamos – dijo Jasper con las manos en alto pero tono burlón- no queremos que la mascota de la casa este lloriqueando por ahí con una o cuatro patas rotas.

\- Muy graciosos, ya lo veremos.

\- Jacob – reclamó Esme.

\- Lo siento – dijo como un niño que había sido reprendido por su madre. Lo cierto era que esta era una situación muy parecida, porque Esme se había convertido en su madre.

\- Ve a dormir – dijo cariñosamente Esme.

\- Si tienes razón, si no, no podré desayunar con Nessie.

\- El terroncito de azúcar quiere desayunar con su terroncito de azúcar – se burló Emmett.

\- Sería un problema que las almas gemelas no puedan verse en la mañana, que gran tragedia… - Se burló Jasper. Pero antes que ninguno de los dos pueda emitir una sola palabra más los fuertes brazos de Edward taparon ambas bocas.

\- Si siguen hablando, seré yo el que les patee el trasero – dijo Edward con algo de buen humor, pero por sobre todo muy cabreado por los comentarios de su hija con Jacob. Definitivamente ese no era su tema favorito – ve a dormir, Jake, yo te cubro – dijo con un sonrisa.

\- Claro – dijo divertido, porque Edward de verdad estaba muy emocionado con la idea de tener a sus dos hermanos entre sus brazos - hasta mañana, diviértanse – se burló Jake, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Jacob subió las escaleras y pronto llegó a su habitación, sí, él tenía un cuarto propio en la gran mansión de los Cullen, justo al lado del cuarto de Renesmee. Jacob se sintió tentando, hubiera querido entrar a su cuarto y verla dormir, pero se detuvo, a Edward y Bella no les agradaría ni un poquito eso. Suspiró y se lanzó dentro de su cuarto, cerró los ojos de inmediato. Pensó un poco sobre los Voulturi, pero no pudo estar sobre ese tema por mucho tiempo, pues Renesmee, la razón de su vida estaba en la habitación contigua y a pesar de que una pared los separaba sus sentidos hacían que esa barrera se desvaneciera, pues el latir del corazón de Nessie lo tranquilizó de inmediato y cómo si fuera la mejor nana, se quedó dormido.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció?

Dejen comentarios, es el alimento que requiero para seguir escribiendo xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2.**

Después de la noticia que había dado Alice a la familia, todos se encontraban algo tensos, pero los días pasaron, las semanas también y los meses... la vida como la conocían seguía…

Hoy muy temprano por la mañana en la casa de los Cullen reinaba la tranquilidad, el aire era fresco gracias a la lluvia matutina, mientras los pajarillos habían decidido cantar. El doctor Carlisle Cullen, había salido muy temprano por la madrugada, parecía que una emergencia lo esperaba en el hospital y lo mantendría ocupado durante todo el día. Los tres hermanos de la familia; Edward, Emmett y Jasper, habían ido a cazar ayer por la tarde y regresarían hoy a mediodía. Alice y Rosalie habían decidido que hoy era día de compras, a Bella no le pareció un buen plan, así que decidió acompañar a Esme. Jacob aún estaba dormido, pero lo esperaba un día bastante tranquilo, ayer ya había instruido a la manada los roles de patrullaje, él mismo había patrullado parte de la noche así que se merecía un buen descanso. Todos tenían un día común y normal excepto ella…

Por la mañana los deslumbrantes rayos de sol la despertaron y pronto sus hermosos ojos se abrieron por completo. Se quedó meditando unos segundos sobre su día y decidió que era mejor comenzarlo. No tardó ni diez segundos y Renesmee ya se encontraba vestida y aseada, e incluso se dio el tiempo de limpiar su habitación. Pronto salió al pasillo y escuchó claramente los ruidosos ronquidos de Jacob que dormía en la habitación conjunta. Ness carcajeó por un breve tiempo y decidió ir a la cocina, que era seguramente el lugar de donde salía esos deliciosos sabores. Al entrar a la cocina, saludó contenta a su madre y abuela que cocinaban juntas para ella.

\- Buenos días – saludó con una perfecta sonrisa.

\- Hola hija, ¿Dormiste bien? – preguntó Bella mientras colocaba un plato de comida en frente de ella.

\- Si, gracias.

\- Con todos esos ronquidos, es muy raro, cariño - bromeo Esme, la cual colocó otro plato, delante de su nieta.

\- Pues para mí son como una canción para dormir – rió.

\- El pobre patrulló hasta tarde, seguramente despertará a medio día – comentó Bella.

\- Justo para cuando llegue – dijo Ness quien en menos de quince segundos había comido todo lo que le habían preparado, a pesar de la velocidad, lo había hecho con delicadeza y muy buenos modales – me tengo que ir – avisó levantándose de su silla.

\- Deberías masticar mejor – bromeó Bella a lo que su hija rió angelicalmente.

\- Gracias, estaba delicioso. Volveré pronto.

\- Buena suerte – deseo Esme.

\- Gracias – dijo una vez más y se disparó al garaje para recoger su auto e ir a la escuela.

El crecimiento de Renesmee había sido lento en los últimos años, por esa razón la familia Cullen había decidido que Renesmee por fin se podía incorporar a la vida de un humano y aparentar tener una vida normal en beneficio de mantener su secreto en perfecto y seguro estado dentro del mundo oscuro de la fantasía y lo irreal. Los padres estuvieron de acuerdo y la niña parecía estar hasta emocionada con todo el asunto de asistir a la escuela por primera vez. Pero las cosas no se desarrollaron con se quería, ni sus padres, ni tíos, ni siquiera Jacob pudieron acompañarla a la escuela, a Renesmee le había costado mucho hacer amigos, al parecer los humanos se daban cuenta que ella era una amenaza y trataban de evitarla. Por eso a pesar de ser una chica encantadora, no tenía ningún amigo, de vez en cuando le hablaban, sólo de vez en cuando... Ella se acostumbró a eso. Renesmee era hermosa, inteligente y bondadosa, muchos chicos, por no decir todos los del instituto tenían los ojos puestos en ella; generalmente no se le acercaban porque sus instintos humanos se los advertía, pero habían algunos valientes que si lo hacían y le declaraban sus sentimientos, ella nunca les correspondió, pero fue un encanto con todos ellos. El problema se desató cuando la envidia corrompió a algunas chicas del instituto y empezaron a molestarla en la escuela. Al principio Nessie no les dio importancia pero luego se volvió algo incomodo porque la molestaban con cada escusa que se les presentaba. Por supuesto Renesmee no había hecho absolutamente nada al respecto, y había evitado que su padre y Jacob lo hicieran. La escuela no había sido fácil para ella, sus notas eran perfectas por supuesto, pero no había sido divertido cómo pesó que lo sería de niña. Pero hoy eso se acabaría, hace dos días había sido el acto de graduación, éste había sido su último año en el instituto de Forks, hoy debía hacer un poco de papeleo, sacar las cosas de su casillero y listo. Dobló a la izquierda en su auto y pronto vio el instituto y ese gran cartel que le hiso recordar que tenía algo más que hacer…

Se movió para un lado, luego para el otro y por último con un gran bostezo Jacob despertó. Se estiro un poco y luego se metió a la ducha para terminar de despertarse, al salir se sacudió un poco y se puso algo de ropa para bajar a la cocina y sacar algo de comida. La casa estaba vacía… -suspiró – luego decidió ir al exterior para tomar otra siesta.

Eligió un buen árbol y se recostó. Con el paso de los años se había acostumbrado al hedor que emanaba de la gran casa, pero ¡Cómo disfrutaba del aire fresco! Respiró profundamente y se acomodó mejor en el árbol dispuesto a seguir durmiendo pero rápidamente sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia los Voulturi, ya habían pasado dos meses desde la visión de Alice, el tiempo que pronosticó ella para que los Voulturi viajaran a Brasil. Este pensamiento lo atormentó, debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa y debía preparar a la manada para lo mismo. Ahora eran muchos más integrantes que antes y la mayoría eran lobos adultos, experimentados en batalla, eso lo tranquilizó de alguna manera. Pero había otros nuevos, que a pesar de haber madurado nunca habían peleado con un vampiro. Tal vez debía concertar un entrenamiento especial con Jasper… - suspiró – haría lo que fuera por protegerla y con esas sabandijas de los Voulturi de por medio, cualquier pequeño esfuerzo, sabía que valdría la pena. Mientras más lobos, mejor; mientras más experimentados, mejor; mientras más vampiros para protegerla, mejor; mientras más esfuerzos se hicieran, mucho mejor. El no dejaría nada a la suerte, la manada estaría lista para lo que fuera. Ya estaba decidido, por lo cual, dejó el tema terminado por ahora. Aún se encontraba cansado por patrullar por la noche, suspiró una vez más y se dejó adormecer con el aire fresco que bailaba alrededor de él.

Pasaron las horas en completa paz, pero un ligero portazo le había hecho despertar de sus placidos sueños, le pareció un poco extraño porque aquella familia de chupasangres era de lo más grácil y delicada al momento de realizar sus acciones, pero aún así no le dio mucha importancia, porque realmente se la estaba pasando de maravilla descansando sobre la suavidad de los pastos y con el clima más que agradable. Después de unos segundos abrió los ojos un poco perturbando al darse cuenta que el sonido no vino en dirección de la gran casa, sino más bien de la pequeña casita que parecía sacada de un cueto de hadas. Esto si lo preocupó un poco, este se incorporó de su posición y estuvo atento a más sonidos, vistas u olores que le pudieran dar un indicio de quien fue el que estaba de malas. Pronto el olor salado de unas cuantas lágrimas lo inquieto al punto de estar en menos de un segundo en la puerta de la casita. Porque nadie podía llorar aparte de ella…

\- Pasa Jacob – dijo suavemente Bella, dándole permiso para que entrara, este no dudo ni un segundo y se disparó dentro la casa.

En ella las cosas no habían cambiado mucho con los años, en frente de él estaba la pequeña y acogedora sala de estar, en los sillones estaba Bella con su ya no tan pequeña pero hermosa hija entre brazos. Al parecer estaba un poco triste, pero ella no estaba llorando, solo había un poco de humedad en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó un tanto alarmado. Nessie solo le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa, que pronto se desvaneció.

\- Las chicas de la escuela, fueron un poco crueles con Renesmee – explicó Bella.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – preguntó Jacob horrorizado.

Renesmee se había graduado hace exactamente dos días, y toda la familia estaba feliz por el logro de Ness. Se suponía que la pesadilla ya había acabado...

\- No exageres Jacob - le advirtió Bella – Renesmee fue a la escuela a finalizar con algunos papeleos y se encontró con estas chicas, hoy salió por un breve tiempo el sol, y ellas usaron unas artimañas sucias para molestar a Renesmee.

Jacob se quedó horrorizado, igual que siempre, y pronto su cuerpo comenzó a hervir, no le importaba si se trataba de simples humanos, ni siquiera le importaba si eran simples chicas del instituto. El hecho de que la hagan sufrir le provocaba unas ganas enormes de sacarles las cabezas a todos. ¿Cómo alguien si quiera podía burlarse de ella? Sin duda era la más inteligente de todos, la más animada y positiva además de sin duda alguna, la más hermosa de todas. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y ese extraño fuego empezaba a desprenderse de su piel para formar parte del ambiente.

\- No hay problema – respondió Nessie con gentileza en la voz, Jacob se tranquilizó sólo al oírla, su cuerpo abruptamente dejó de temblar y volvió rápidamente a su temperatura normal, ella sonrió un poco para él y su corazón se tranquilizó – es cierto que me hicieron pasar un mal rato, pero… - su mirada se perdió unos minutos en el suelo, pero luego levantó el rostro con la mirada serena e inmovible - desde hace tiempo que comprendí que soy diferente al resto, más que cualquiera de ustedes, no soy ni un vampiro ni un humano. Soy solo diferente y está bien.

\- Renesmee eres muy madura… - comenzó a decir su madre – Ya te graduaste, la próxima vez que entres al instituto, todos estaremos ahí. Lamento que haya sido así de duro.

\- Para nada, gracias por aguantar mis berrinches, creo que solo quería que mi madre me mimara – respondió con una sonrisa pacífica y con el brillo de alegría tan característico en la mirada.

Ambas tanto madre como hija se sonrieron una a la otra, y se dieron un abrazo. El lazo tan fuerte existente entre ellas dos fue claro desde el día uno, y desde entonces ese vínculo tan especial no había cambiando.

Jacob seguía un poco preocupado, pensaba en la manera de servir de algo, de animar a Nessie. Después de pensarlo por fracción de segundo, se acercó a Nessie y la tomó de la muñeca, rápidamente y sin aviso la colgó en su espalda, y sonrió a Bella.

\- Me la prestas unos minutos – preguntó Jacob con arrogancia en la voz.

\- Claro, pero a donde la llevas – preguntó.

\- A pasear – respondió rápidamente y luego se dirigió a Nessie - Te hicieron pasar un mal rato ¿verdad?, pues sólo dame unos minutos para arreglar el día- respondió animado.

\- Y como piensas hacer eso – preguntó Bella divertida con la situación o más bien con el jovial carácter de su amigo.

\- Con mi gran simpatía, claro está- respondió triunfante.

\- Seguro que lo logra, mamá – respondió más que animada Renesmee.

Bella no logró suprimir esa gran sonrisa que le salía de lo hondo, sonrisa de alivio al saber que Jacob se encargaría de alegrar a su hija. No solo de alegrarla en estos momentos, si no cada vez que ella lo necesitara. Jacob estaría ahí siempre que lo necesitaran…

\- De acuerdo, pero regresen temprano, cocinaré algo para los dos.

\- Bistec – gritaron los dos a unísono, mientras se despedían de Bella y salían a toda prisa.

Pronto se vieron cubiertos de arboles, flores y animales, estaban impregnados de la naturaleza. Jacob sabía cuánto le gustaba a Ness observar los pequeños milagros de la naturaleza, el simple hecho de ver una mariposa volar por los aires haciendo ochos en su recorrido era algo que le fascinaba a la castaña.

Jacob comenzó a trotar cada vez más rápido, había considerado cambiar de forma, pero… luego estaba el problema de la ropa, así que sólo trotó rítmicamente. Ness se acomodó plácidamente en su espalda y colocó su barbilla a descansar en el hombro de su lobo.

Ella estaba feliz, ¿cómo no estarlo con una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo?... Porque Jake lo era casi todo para ella, había sido su niñero más ferviente, su fiel protector, su familia, su payaso, su consolador… su mejor amigo. Él lo era casi todo para ella, y estar con él la hacía simplemente dichosa.

\- Y… este… cuéntame, que clase de estupideces te dijeron esas chicas – preguntó un poco nervioso de no saber cómo abordar el tema con propiedad.

\- No es nada Jake, sólo son sensibilidades mías.

\- Cuéntamelo, quiero saber.

\- Pues dijeron cosas como que no estaba acostumbrada al sol y que sudaba mucho, que por esa razón tenía la piel tan brillosa, otra sugirió que me diera un baño. Eso por supuesto no era necesario porque yo siempre me baño.

Jacob no pudo evitar pero reír ante lo último dicho, él sabía que ella era muy pulcra y además sabía que la chica realmente no sudaba, sus ganas de recalcar que ella si andaba limpia le causaron un poco de gracia.

\- ¿Te trataron de mal oliente? - comenzó a reír con ganas.

\- Idiota – le reprochó ella, y le mordió suavemente el cuello.

\- Auch – se quejó Jacob – Ya no eres un bebe Nessie, nunca vas a parar de morderme, ¿verdad? – se quejó, aún con el mejor humor del mundo.

\- No lo creo, son viejos hábitos que calaron profundamente en mi – respondió divertida mientras lo volvía a morder.

\- Gracias a Dios que no tienes ponzoña, si no sería realmente una porqueria.

Ella solo rió en respuesta y se acomodó plácidamente en su hombro, ya se encontraba bien, estaba tranquila y hasta feliz. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a concentrarse en las dos cosas que más la relajaban. Rápidamente detectó aquel olor… ese olor a tierra húmeda de Jacob que tanto le gustaba, no entendía como su familia lo trataban de maloliente, se quejó para sí misma e internamente, para ella ese definitivamente era uno de sus olores preferidos y luego ese latido tan fuerte de su corazón, se asemejaba a los golpes de un gran tabor, fuerte, potente y seguro.

\- No te duermas – acusó Jacob que pronto la tomó del brazo y la tiró con gran fuerza hacía arriba, lanzándola como una bala al cielo.

Renesmee no estaba asustada, este se había convertido en uno de sus más divertidos hábitos. La fuerza de su gran lobo era lo suficiente como para mandarla unos muy buenos cincuenta o sesenta metros por encima del suelo, a ella le parecía volar, y la sensación que le provocaba era difícil de explicar. Allá arriba en el cielo, se sentía libre cual pájaro al volar, el aire era extremadamente puro y fresco, además, ella lo podía observar y contemplar todo durante unos breves segundos, tiempo que para ella era bastante prolongado para disfrutarlo a pleno. Pero no importaba que fuere una inmortal, la gravedad aún influía en ella, así que inevitablemente con el pasar del tiempo ella debía regresar a la tierra, pero a ella le gustaba un lugar en particular para aterrizar. Mientras descendía con gracia y delicadeza le gustaba hacer unos cuantos giros y vueltas, como si estuviera practicando gimnasia artística en el aire y luego se dejaba caer confiadamente a los brazos de su protector…

Jacob siempre la atrapaba antes que siquiera la punta de sus pies toque el suelo, aunque no había necesidad en aligerar su caída por la gran fuerza y control de la muchacha, a él simplemente le fascinaba atraparla.

\- Que tal el viajecito – preguntó sonriente Jacob, aún sosteniéndola en el aire, era como levantar a una pluma y no representaba ningún esfuerzo para él.

\- Nada mal – respondió pensativa - pero me avergüenza que no puedas tirarme más lejos – terminó con esa mirada y sonrisa picara.

\- Primero, no eres un costal de papas que pueda tirar con tanta tranquilidad- explicó con el seño fruncido -, y segundo, te podría mandar mucho más lejos pero Bella y Edward me matarían.

Ella sólo rió con ganas, su risa era angelical como si un millón de ángeles la corearan al mismo tiempo, y Jacob solo estaba fascinado con su felicidad. Esperó a que Nessie terminara de dar su concierto de felicidad y luego la sujetó sólo con una mano por la cintura para que con la otra pudiera tomar la mano de Nessie y acercarla a su rostro para que él también pudiera disfrutar.

Enseguida pudo ver lo que ella estaba pensando, recordando con detalle todo lo que había visto estando allá arriba. Vio como el río serpenteaba el bosque y brillaba con la luz desfragmentada. Sintió la alegría y casi euforia de Nessie al sentir que estaba suspendida en el cielo y el viento jugaba con la ropa de ella. Pronto su mirada se veía fija en la colores y formas siempre inusuales de las nubes que eran iluminadas por el gran astro rey que imponente reinaba el cielo con una peculiar y naranja aureola, luego se fijó en el bosque donde se notaba claramente el tono divertido de Nessie al observar a aquellas pequeñas ardillas recorrer y saltar de árbol en árbol. Pero aunque estuvo muy feliz hasta ese entonces, al descender y al verlo con los brazos abiertos esperándola, una felicidad mucho más cálida envolvió sus pensamientos…

Sin darse cuenta Jacob había abierto los ojos alucinando con las imágenes que Nessie le mostraba, Jacob no podía ser más feliz, simplemente no podía…

\- Gracias – dijo Jacob con sentimiento mientras depositaba a su protegida en el suelo.

Caminaron por unos segundos por el bosque y luego sin señal alguna, ambos deliberadamente se dejaron caer en el pasto, se comenzaron a reír y luego se relajaron. Ambos observaron la naturaleza y se dejaron arrullar con el sonido del río al chocar con las rocas, hasta casi quedar dormidos… al pasar el tiempo el sol se movía en el cielo y luego un rayo de su luz se cruzó con sus rostros, acto que a ambos los despertó.

Jacob torció su rostro para ver a Renesmee y ella se volteo para verlo. Su piel brillaba con delicadeza, no exageradamente como el resto de su familia, si no como si una aurora sagrada la rodeara… Jacob alucinaba con su belleza.

\- Sólo alguien verdaderamente envidioso podría verte algún defecto. Eres perfecta Ness.

Ella sonrió, y siguió sonriendo, es que realmente no podía hacer otra cosa más que sonreír junto a Jacob. Él se encargaba de hacerla feliz, en realidad era como si su único propósito en la vida o su trabajo a tiempo completo fuera hacerla sonreír.

\- Vamos ya es tarde – avisó Jacob – Bella me hará sufrir si me atraso mucho, te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te puede hacer? – preguntó sin ningún ánimo de irse.

\- No lo sé, no quiero averiguarlo, pero cuando se trata de ti, la chica saca sus garras, en serio – Jacob había peleado con su mejor amiga un millón de veces por causa de Nessie, y casi de ninguna había salido bien librado – Lo mejor será irnos, estará preocupada por ti.

\- Ok, vamos, pero me trajiste cargada, me llevas cargada – estaba decidida a hacer su berrinche, y no se movería hasta que él la complaciese.

\- Oh vamos no seas floja, engordaras.

\- No puedo engordar, Jake, beneficios de ser semi humana y semi vampiro - respondió con una sonrisa en los labios mientras le guiñaba el ojo - Por favor, si lo haces te aseguro que habrás arreglado mi día – terminó con una de esas bellas y delicadas sonrisas que Jacob no podía negar. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no? Jacob nunca lo lograría, era como si un estatuto le obligara a obedecer todos los caprichos de la chica. Pero pensándolo bien, a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo obedecerla, es más, estaba feliz por hacer lo deseos de la chica en realidad.

\- Bien, bien… Sube – ordenó mientras Nessie se subía ágilmente y acomodaba sobre su buen amigo. Jake comenzó a correr por el bosque, con el crepúsculo a cuestas, mientras ella disfrutaba de los últimos rayos de sol y reconsideraba lo que estaba pensando en la mañana. Era la mejor oportunidad y ella lo sabía.

\- Hey, ¿estás mejor? - preguntó Jacob.

\- Si – respondió rápidamente Ness llena de seguridad que luego fue suplantada por ¿nerviosismo? – Jake… yo… bueno...

Nessie estaba totalmente nerviosa, había decidió ir al baile de promoción e invitar a Jake, pero le había costado tanto decirle que había dejado pasar los días. Hoy en la noche era el baile y tenía que decirle ¡ahora!

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó sonriente.

Su corazón estaba acelerado y su respiración estaba entrecortada. ¿Por qué?... Era simplemente Jacob. El idiota, malhumorado, payaso y amable Jacob. La persona que había conocido de toda su vida.

\- ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile de promoción? – se animó a decir violentamente.

Jacob disminuyó el paso de su trote, ahí estaba Renesmee toda sonrojada y con el latido de su corazón ligeramente acelerado pidiéndole que la lleve al baile.

\- Pensé que no ibas a ir – dijo para desviar un poco la atención de su shock y forzándose a correr más fuerte.

\- Si, pero lo pensé mejor… ¿Vendrás? – pidió tímidamente.

\- Bromeas ¿verdad? – Dijo Jake sin pensar y a Renesmee se le comprimió el corazón, pero luego inmediatamente apareció una gran sonrisa en el rostro de su lobo – claro que iré.

Su rostro se iluminó ante lo último dicho y sonrió ampliamente. Pero inmediatamente escucharon unos ligeros pasos y una risita. Tanto Jacob como Renesmee se tensaron con terror en los rostros.

\- ¡Corre! - gritó Ness con una media sonrisa.

Jake comenzó a correr con más fuerzas y pronto decidió que no era suficiente.

\- Agárrate – sugirió Jake mientras ese extraño calor recorría su cuerpo y daba rienda suelta a los temblores, dando paso a la bestia que había en él y dejando atrás toda su ropa. Ness recorrió sus delicados dedos por el pelaje del enorme lobo, afirmándose mejor a su lomo. Un gran peligro se les acercaba a cada segundo y si los alcanzaba, iban a pasar el resto de las próximas horas soportando un millón de torturas.

\- ¡No van a poder escapar! – avisó Alice detrás de ellos.

Su sobrina y el cachorrito tenían que verse impecables para su primer baile de promoción y ella se encargaría personalmente de eso.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! ¡Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar! ¡Lo siento!... Es que bueno… jejeje… me distraje en un millón de cosas (amigos, familia, universidad, brujas dándome exceso de tarea…) y además de preocuparme con otras historias que tengo pendiente, pero aquí tienen el segundo capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Yo amo a la pareja y me encanta escribirlos, en verdad espero que les haya gustado y si fue así dejen un comentario. Para su conocimiento ya tengo escrito el próximo capítulo y es infartarte, veremos a la parejita que se está formando ir a su primer baile, jeje ¡Son tan adorables!... Bueno veré la respuesta a este capítulo y decidiré cuando publicarlo, que espero sea muy pronto. (No me atrasaré tanto lo prometo) Bueno sin más que decir me despido deseándoles unos maravilloso días por delante (¡achu!… comenten). Bye, bye


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

* * *

Alice estaba feliz. Renesmee lucía asombrosa, lo cierto es que estaba muy complacida con su trabajo, ahora solo faltaba algunos detalles en las uñas y tal vez un retoque en el maquillaje. Además había trabajado varias horas con Jacob y podía decir que ahora se veía asombroso en vez de solo decente.

—Bueno familia, les presento al guapísimo Jacob Black, el acompañante de nuestra querida Renesmee –Anunciaba ella en la parte superior de las escaleras, esperando que Jake hiciera una buena pasarela para mostrar su impecable trabajo, después de esperar unos segundos Alice se aclaró la garganta exageradamente y…—. Con ustedes el guapísimo ¡Jacob Black!

—Esto es estúpido Alice –se quejó sin mostrarse aún—. No lo haré.

—Claro que sí, trabajé muy duro —dijo molesta mientras iba en busca de su modelo— ¡No arruinarás mi momento! —Terminó de decir mientras tiraba de una patada a Jake por las gradas—. Con ustedes nuestra querida mascota— gritó cabreada.

La familia no pudo hacer más que estallar en risa, Emmett incluso estaba tirado en el piso riendo.

—Muy gracioso —bufó Jake, levantándose con facilidad.

—Luces tan adorable —se burló Bella.

—Sí, que linda —respondió Jake irritado.

Lamentablemente no había podido escapar, el hecho de que Alice pueda leer el futuro nunca le había afectado, pero esta vez le causó serios problemas; cada vez que emprendía un nuevo camino ella estaba ahí para emboscarlo, al final cuando le preguntó cómo lo había hecho ella dijo "Fácil sigues el camino que desaparece"

—Amigo, luces sexy —se burló Jasper.

—Hey, Jake, tienes planes para esta noche —sugirió Emmett con la mejor sonrisa de galán que podía formar.

Jake seguía irritado pero no pudo evitar sonreír mientras le inundaba esa cálida felicidad que lo había cubierto durante todo el día.

—Sí, con la chica más linda del universo —respondió casi en susurró.

—Esto ya no es gracioso —interfirió Edward con el ceño fruncido, provocando la risa de Jasper y Emmett.

A Jake se le iluminó el rostro, es cierto que ahora la relación que compartía con Edward era más amigable, pero en el fondo aún le fascinaba molestarlo.

—Celoso, papi.

—No me llames así Jake —respondió con voz de ultratumba.

Todos estaban muertos de risa, Jake estaba totalmente animado con la situación, ni en sus mejores sueños había previsto esta maravillosa oportunidad para molestar a su buen amigo Edward. Pronto se escuchó los ligeros pasos de dos personas, una por supuesto era Alice y la otra era Ness con tacos.

—Con ustedes, la encantadora Renesmee —escuchó Jake decir a sus espaldas, no había visto a Nessie desde que Alice los había atrapado y encarcelado vilmente. Estaba ansioso por verla. Por supuesto fue el más lento en darse la vuelta para verla y en el proceso pudo observar el rostro deslumbrado de todos. Cuando vio a Ness…

Su corazón dio un salto y su respiración… su respiración… al parecer no estaba respirando. Tragó ruidosamente en busca de recobrar la compostura, pero…

—Jake, luces genial —dijo Ness sutilmente avergonzada, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Esperaba una reacción más cálida después de haber soportado tantas torturas de parte de Alice. Su mirada no se apartaba de su rostro, pero estaba sin habla y perfectamente inmóvil e inexpresivo.

— ¿Jake? —dijo una vez más, al no recibir respuesta, voló escaleras abajó y ya en frente de él— ¡Jacob! –llamó estaba vez preocupada.

Jacob no podía hablar… de hecho no podía ni respirar…

¿Cuándo?… se preguntó a sí mismo… ¿Cuándo se había convertido en una mujer tan hermosa?... hace un poco más de un año, se respondió así mismo, pero no había cambiado el modo de verla en ese entonces. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? ¿Por qué nadie le había prevenido? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser su pequeña Nessie?

—Jacob, ¿estás bien? —insistió preocupada mientras posaba su manos en ambas mejillas que inusualmente estaban más calientes.

Sus delicadas manos lo sostenían con mayor fuerza. Esas manos eran tan pequeñas, tan delicadas y aun así tan fuertes y seguras ¿Cuándo había adquirido esa maravillosa habilidad?... Su rostro brillaba con esa aurora sagrada digna de un verdadero ángel, ¿Cuándo había pensado que ese brillo era ligero? ¿Cuándo?... Jake se forzó a mirarla a los ojos que alguna vez lo habían hechizado y supo que era su perdición ¿Cuándo? Se preguntaba así mismo, una y otra vez ¿Cuándo se había hecho incapaz de apartar la vista de ella? Hace algunos años, pero esto era diferente. Hace diez años todo lo que hacía que se perteneciese a si mismo había desaparecido, porque de pronto nada importaba más que ella, no había ni un solo centímetro que le quedara para él, todo le pertenecía a ese bebe de ojos color chocolate con leche que lo miraba intensamente. En ese momento no era más la gravedad de la tierra la que lo mantenía ahí, era ella. Millones de cables de acero lo aferraban a ella ¿Podían esos cables haberse fortalecido?

—Jake, ¿estás bien? —insistió.

—Sí… —respondió, pero su voz sonaba extraña, él sabía que si ella no lo estuviera agarrando firmemente, probablemente habría caído rendido a sus pies— Claro… que estoy bien, Ness...

—No lo parece –dijo con evidente preocupación en la mirada.

—Deja al perro en paz y ven –dijo Rosalie con el usual tono de bruja, pero está vez Jacob se lo agradeció— tenemos que sacar muchas fotos —sujetó a Ness y la apartó rápidamente de él, el no poder ver sus ojos le molestó, pero sabía que era para mejor, así podía tomarse un respiro.

— Jacob, sígueme – ordenó Edward.

"¡Oh, Genial!" pesaba Jacob mentalmente "Ahora mi lindo papi me sermoneará" Siguió a Edward sin chistar a la sala de estudios y al entrar cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Jacob.

—Yo… — no podía formar palabras coherentes que explicaran su comportamiento.

—Mira, entiendo que todo esto tenga que pasar algún día, pero no ahora, ella es sólo una niña. Mi niña, mi hija, Jacob.

—Lo sé —intentó decir— Lo sé…

—No me agrada ni un poco, cómo estas empezando a verla –protestó Edward, cosa que no le agradó a Jacob.

—Sabes que no lo controlo —se defendió Jacob ésta vez recuperando por completo su compostura—, viste lo que pasó allá, a penas y me pude mantener en pie delante de ella.

—No quiero oírlo, Jake.

—Entonces no lo hagas. Sabes que yo amo a Nessie, me importa muy poco en qué forma ella me quiera, con tal de estar en su vida, soy feliz.

—Aun así, no me agrada que la lleves al baile. No después de lo que pasó.

— ¡¿Piensas que no iré?! –Preguntó incrédulo—. Ella quiere esto, quiere que vaya al baile con ella y eso haré. Ni tú, ni nadie, me detendrá para darle lo que ella quiera.

—Compórtate Jacob, no estás siendo muy listo—advirtió con severidad— Podrías salir perdiendo aquí.

Jacob meditó durante unos segundos y lo pensó mejor. Se tranquilizó un poco e intentó calmarse. Una de las desventajas de ser hombre lobo es que pierdes los estribos muy fácilmente.

—Sólo me molesta que tú y Bella me estén controlando todo el tiempo. Como si fuera una amenaza para Nessie. Yo más que nadie quiere su bien y también pienso que es muy pronto para sentir estás cosas por ella. Pero eso sólo lo decide ella, porque si ella está lista… — calló en seco sin saber cómo continuar, ¿Qué haría si ella estaba lista?...— Le daré todo lo que soy capaz de darle y mientras ella me quiera, aquí me tendrá, para lo que sea.

—Jacob.

—Mira, sé que ésta situación ha sido muy complicada, pero tienen que calmarse, algún día sucederá, no tengo prisa, tengo la eternidad para estar con ella, pero sucederá.

—Lo sé —dijo Edward de mal humor y pronto mostró algo de melancolía— y aunque no lo creas, estoy feliz de que te tenga. Una eternidad en soledad, no es algo que le desee a nadie, mucho menos a mi hija.

Edward era muy joven físicamente, a veces actuaba infantilmente junto a sus hermanos e incluso con Jacob, cayendo en una de sus jugarretas. Pero Edward no era joven como lo aparentaba, él era viejo y había vivido mucho tiempo en soledad.

—Esos años sin Bella, ¿fueron tan difíciles?

—No, porque no sabía lo que era estar con ella. Mi vida era algo triste, eso sí lo tengo que admitir.

Jacob recordó cómo era su vida antes de Nessie. Triste no era la palabra. Caótica era una mejor.

—Sí –estuvo de acuerdo Edward– No tiene que ver contigo Jacob, eres bueno para ella, dudo mucho que haya alguien mejor. Es sólo que es mi hija y ella aún es muy joven.

Jacob reflexionó una vez más y lo entendía. Parte de su vida él había jugado el papel de padre de Nessie también, él se preocupaba por ella. Entendía a lo que se refería Edward. ¡Era demasiado pronto! Jacob lo sabía.

—Lo sé, me comportaré, lo juro.

Edward lo observó durante unos segundos, cómo evaluando la respuesta de Jacob, indagando en sus pensamientos. Después de un tiempo suspiró y sonrió ligeramente.

—Bien –aceptó— mira, si van a ir al baile, llévala en un buen auto –dijo sonriendo.

Edward hizo volar unas las llaves en el aire, las cuales Jacob atrapó casi sin aire, se trataba de las llaves de uno de los más lujosos autos de los Cullen. Jacob lo sabía. Los ojos de Jacob brillaron de inmediato y casi llorando dijo…

—Te quiero tanto…

—No digas papi, Jake, te juro que no es el momento para esa broma.

—Ok —Acordó y pronto aulló de emoción dirigiéndose al inmenso garaje de los Cullen.

Jacob se metió en el auto y esperó allí a Nessie. Cuando entró al auto Jacob hizo rugir el motor y condujo hasta el colegio. El auto era casi un avión, parecía estar planeando sobre la pista.

—No me vas a decir que me veo bien –preguntó después de un tiempo y con el ceño fruncido.

Jacob no quería mirarla, pero podía imaginarse su rostro enojado y con ese pequeño puchero. Él simplemente sonrió.

—No, de hecho te ves absolutamente hermosa, dudo mucho que alguna vez haya visto algo más hermoso que tú.

Jacob sonrió, jamás había alagado tan fervientemente a Ness. Pero como si su conciencia le gritara, recordó la plática con Edward y se recordó a sí mismo la promesa que le había hecho y cumpliría. Debía controlarse.

Ness se sonrojó como nunca antes se había sonrojado y su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, ella respiró sutilmente e intentó controlar a su corazón, porque los sentidos lobunos del muchacho definitivamente podían detectar esos cambios de humor de su corazón.

— Gracias – susurró aún más sonrojada, en verdad debía tranquilizarse.

Es solo Jacob, se repetía una y otra vez, mi Jacob de siempre, se volvía a repetir "¡Mi!" se reprendió a sí misma, ¿De dónde había sacado ese sentido de posesión?, bueno… lo cierto es que siempre lo tuvo y tal vez siempre lo tendría.

Pronto llegaron al instituto y la escena le pareció de la más normal, los mismos autos estacionándose, con las mimas personas, solo que las personas estaban vestidos de gala y el gimnasio estaba decorado. Jacob paró en la entrada del gimnasio y rápidamente salió del auto para ir a abrir la puerta de Ness. La caballerosidad se le había pegado en los últimos años y además Ness estaba sumamente acostumbrada a ella. Abrió su puerta y tendió su mano para ayudarla a salir, obviamente evitando mirarla porque Ness en verdad estaba deslumbrante.

—Espérame aquí, iré a parquear esta preciosura en un lugar seguro.

— ¿Temes que lo roben?—preguntó divertida.

—A pesar de mis buenos valores, yo tal vez lo haría –respondió con la misma alegría– no quiero tener que movilizar a la manada para recuperarlo, ni recibir otro sermón de tu padre– sonrió un poco para ella, rápidamente se devolvió al auto y desapareció delante la vista de la chica.

Ella se quedó incómoda esperando en la puerta. Todos la observaban como si fuera la primera vez que la estaban viendo, suspiró con agonía cuando vio venir al trio de chicos más guapos de la preparatoria. Las chicas envidiosas estaban cerca, viendo el encuentro que tendría. Dos de los chicos se acercaron hasta ella, mientras el tercero los esperaba a unos metros de distancia. Renesmee estaba incomoda pero se obligó a ser cortes.

—Hola Renesmee –saludó cortésmente uno de ellos. Era bastante alto, sus ojos eran claros y su cabello rubio.

—Buenas noches —respondió ella.

—Luces encantadora —alagó el otro, casi de la misma estructura pero con el cabello castaño.

—Muchas gracias.

—Veo que has venido al baile y estás sola, me preguntó si quisieras que te invite a bailar —ofreció el rubio.

—Creí que venías con Jennifer –respondió astutamente Ness.

—Bueno si, pero te aseguro que a ella no le molestará.

—No seas patán –le reprendió el castaño— yo si podría invitarte, mi pareja no vino.

Por unos segundos Ness no sabía que decirles, pero al ver a Jacob venir hacia ella se pudo tranquilizar automáticamente.

—Hey, Ness —saludó con esa sonrisa tan típica de él.

Ella sonrió ampliamente al verlo, los tres chicos se asombraron inmediatamente. A pesar de que eran sin duda los tres chicos más guapos de la preparatoria, lucían ridículos al lado de Jacob, él era obviamente mucho más alto que lo tres chicos, su piel era perfectamente bronceada y contrastaba con la deslumbrante blancura de su perfecta sonrisa.

Jacob abrió los brazos para ella. Ness dudó un poco, pero al ver la sonrisa de Jacob no pudo evitar correr a sus brazos, tocó su mejilla y le mostró la escena previa con los tres muchachos y pudo sentir el temblor ligero del cuerpo de su amigo lobuno. Ella se intentó liberar del agarré de Jake, pero no pudo, así que se dio vuelta con una simple sonrisa de disculpas ya que Jacob se negaba a dejar caer sus manos de la cintura de su protegida.

—Lo siento muchachos… — intentó decir pero se vio rápidamente interrumpida.

—Renesmee está conmigo esta noche —dijo Jacob— y si aprecian un poco sus patéticas vidas, lárguense –amenazó.

—Quien te crees tú, para hablarme así –respondió rápidamente el castaño.

Jake solo sonrió animado, a él le fascinaban las peleas y hace rato que no iniciaba una. Pero… Ness tocó su mano y le mostró lo irritada que estaba con la situación, le mostró todas las veces que lo había hecho sufrir en su forma humana y le dijo que no la obligara a mostrar su fuerza sobrenatural sobre él. Jacob era inteligente y sabía qué hacer molestar a la castaña no era una de las mejores ideas.

—Tranquilo –dijo rápidamente y de mal humor– no es para tanto, ella está conmigo, solo me alteré un poco, lo siento. Disfruten del baile.

—Lo siento chicos –se disculpó Ness con una sonrisa y aun luchando con el agarre de su lobo.

Obviamente podría soltarse de Jacob, porque ella era ligeramente más fuerte que él cuando estaba en su forma humana, pero no podía exponerse ante todos.

—No hay problema, diviértanse muchachos –respondió el rubio, parecía un poco agitado pero obviamente no quería meterse en problemas con la bestia de hombre que tenía en frente.

—Si, diviértanse –añadió el moreno.

—Gracias –respondió alegre Ness, con una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes que dejaron a ambos chicos si respiración. Ness sintió los cada vez más fuertes temblores de Jake así que decidió guiarlo a otro lugar. Caminó unos pasos y se escondió a la vuelta de la esquina alrededor de algunos árboles.

— ¡Eres un idiota! –Se quejó cabreada mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo frente a frente— ¡No puedes empezar una pelea con simples chicos del instituto!

—Sí, pues yo habría estado encantado –respondió sonriente.

—Podrías soltarme ahora —ordenó.

—De hecho Ness, te agarró así para no entrar en fase lobuna, tu sabes, por ahora eres el mejor relajante muscular que puedo encontrar –explicó ya serio– si hubieras visto sus miradas libidinosas con las que te miraban, no estarías tan enojada conmigo.

Ness lo pensó por unos segundos y luego se relajó.

—Estás celoso —dijo tranquila.

—Claro que sí, eres lo más hermoso que este pueblo ha visto en años —se excusó con la mirada de perro arrepentido, Ness no podía seguir enojada con él, nunca podía enojarse con él más de medio segundo, sin importar cuán patán se comportase. Su mirada era penetrante, y llena de sentimiento además le acababa de decir hermosa por segunda vez, esto le hizo sonrojarse.

—Ok.

De pronto sintió ganas de hacer algo por primera vez, colocó una de sus manos en su rostro y poniéndose de puntas le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sus labios le quemaron por el roce con la piel de Jacob pero se sintió bien. Inmediatamente Jacob dejó caer sus manos de la cintura de la muchacha y sin ninguna palabra fue a comprar los boletos.

Jacob no dijo ninguna palabra más, solo la guio al lugar del baile. Ella se asombró con la simplicidad del gimnasio, Forks era un pueblo pequeño y no debería haber esperado algo más asombroso. Pero lo cierto era que aunque la decoración era simple no dejaba de ser encantadora, había globos amarrados entre sí, luces sutiles, muchas flores y unas estrellitas colgando del techo. Era simple pero tenía un toque romántico que le agradaba.

El baile era divertido, a Nessie le fascinaba, especialmente con su amigo, ambos hacían los pasos más ridículos del mundo y luego reían hasta llorar. Se estaban divirtiendo de verdad. Pero luego de varios minutos de baile, el ambiente cambió. Una canción suave y romántica tocó, Jacob se tensó hoy había sido un día especialmente tenso con Ness, no quería empeorar las cosas, lo mejor era mantener su distancia.

—Quieres tomar algo –preguntó parando de bailar.

—No –dijo segura de lo que quería con ternura en la voz dijo– quiero bailar contigo.

"Quiero" ¿Qué podía hacer Jacob frente a eso?

Renesmee colocó sus manos por encima del cuello de su amigo. El corazón de Jacob dejo de latir por un milisegundo pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura. Rodeó a Ness por la cintura y luego con una sonrisa, la levantó por lo alto con una pequeña vuelta. Nessie comenzó a reír igual que él y cuando tocó el piso, ella apoyó su rostro en el pecho de su gran hombre lobo y se quedó escuchando su corazón. Pues para Renesmee Jacob era especial, y ahora se comenzaba a preguntar ¿Cuán especial realmente era? Era porque era su amigo que lo quería tanto o era algo más. Definitivamente era algo más que la amistad, concluyó rápidamente.

Jacob estaba en una encrucijada. Por alguna razón los sentimientos que sentía por la razón de su existencia habían cambiado, se habían hecho más fuertes y podía sentir que tenían un toque romántico. Sus últimos pensamientos los asombraron ¡¿Estaba buscando un romance?! La negativa era una respuesta obvia hace algunos años, pero ahora había una posibilidad, ¿la había?, no es que él estuviera desesperado por una relación con la castaña, él solo verla sonreír y ser feliz, a él definitivamente le bastaba, pero su manera de ver la relación cambiaba mientras los sentimientos y las necesidades de la chica también lo hacían. Es que ella ya estaba preparada para ese tipo de relación, humanamente aún era muy joven, pero su cuerpo y mente ya se habían desarrollado por completo, gran parte de ella a pesar de su diez años ya era toda una adulta, pero habían cosas que solo la experiencia te las podía enseñar… ¿Qué tanto había crecido? ¿En qué edad realmente se encontraba? Esa era una pregunta un poco complicada de responder, lo cierto era que esa había sido una incógnita desde un principio, claramente el transcurso del tiempo para la chica era diferente, para ella el tiempo pasaba muy rápido y al mismo tiempo le esperaba la eternidad ¿Cuánto realmente había crecido? ¿Cuál era su edad? Y la más importantes de todas las preguntas ¿Realmente importaba preguntarse todo eso o simplemente bastaba lo que la chica sintiese?

Jake sonrió ligeramente, respondiéndose a sí mismo la última pregunta, simplemente interesaba su felicidad, absolutamente nada más. Con eso, la abrazó más fuerte, hundiéndola aún más en su pecho y respiró la deliciosa fragancia de Renesmee.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Hay alguien ahí?... —Se esconde por los palos, piedras y tomates podridos—. Lo siento mucho, me tardé una eternidad, literal. Este año fue toda una odisea y no tuve mucho tiempo para nada, pero me gusta tanto esta pareja que no voy a dejar esta historia colgada. Así que, aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo, espero les haya gustado y que alguien siga leyendo por aquí. Los quiero mucho, espero leernos pronto. Bye, bye.


End file.
